


Donald Trump x Joe Biden - An Enemies To Lovers Story

by 404errorusernotfound



Category: 2020 presidental election, 2020 presidential election - Fandom, Trump x Biden
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Trump, biden - Freeform, comady, sfw, trump/biden, trumpxbiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404errorusernotfound/pseuds/404errorusernotfound
Summary: trump hates Biden so much but he just can't stop thinking about him
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. THE DEBATE

  
It was October 15th 2020,  
This day would be ordinary for most people, but something special was happening that day.. Today was the day that the presidential debate would be happening. the fate of this country rested on both of their shoulders but Trump had other things on his mind,  
“Stupid biden” he thought. He just couldn't stop thinking about him.. ugh! Why did he have to think about him on such an important day, he was so mad he didn't have time to read the note cards for the debate his advisers made for him, well it's not like he was going to read them anyways.. he blushed thinking about what Biden was going to say today. His mind filled with more thoughts of biden. What was he going to wear?! What color was his tie going to be?! He could barely sleep thinking about it but before he knew it the time had come to start the debate. He got up to the pedestal trying his best to hide his intrusive thoughts about Biden. Well this was his downfall, because as the debate went on he kept talking over people and worst of all Biden called him a clown he was so embarrassed! How could he let this happen?! This is all Biden’s fault! if he wasn't so cute he wouldn't be thinking of him all the time! “Wait- d-did I just call biden cute?? what ahhh” he couldn't help it i mean he is kind of cute but that's besides the point..” He thought to himself.  
He heard footsteps behind him.. could it be? BIDEN?! He turns around dramatically to see Biden standing before him. “I would just like to congratulate you” Biden says  
“T-to congratulate me?” Trump replies. Trump felt so happy he could scream! but he kept it to himself, “For ruining this entire debate” Biden spits out “Can’t you keep your mouth shut for one second?”, He paused before saying “It's not like it bothers me anyway you made a mockery of yourself, which just gives me an edge in the elections.. bad move on your part” he shrugged and turned around to leave but just before he did he looked over his shoulder and said “You should drop out of the election” he smirked and then finally left without a word more.  
Trump was so heartbroken.. he hated Biden! but what he said just hurt so much.  
That night he felt tears gather around his eyes.. He told his dumb stupid wife to leave and put on his headphones to listen to Bille Eyelash and XXtentation while he cried himself to sleep. He hated Biden so much but why couldn't he stop thinking about him?


	2. A Broken Marriage

Trump woke up the next day a mess, he was so heartbroken yesterday he forgot to take off his wig so his bald spot was covered in wig glue. His face was even worse than usual because he was crying so much, He dragged himself out of bed to the bathroom to try to salvage whatever he could of himself in time to get to the rally he had today, The rally.. he didn’t want to go he just wanted to lay in bed but making national problems worse was a full-time job. He let out a big sigh maybe after the disaster that happened yesterday he could finally be around people who worship him! the thought lifted his mood. He completely ignored that he would have to go with his wife the word made him barf in his mouth a little, he hated his wife and she was only with him for his money. He finished getting ready just after dusting his face with a light coat of Cheeto powder, he dashed to the kitchen to see his wife standing there “Oh it’s you” he said, She looked at him up and down “you look like shit as always” she replied “same to you now let’s get this over with before we have to spend any more time together” he shot back his wife who rolled her eyes in response as they both shuffled to the car. “I'm cheating on you with the mailman,” she said “you know what I'm not surprised” Trump sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty short lol also sorry this took so long to post but here it is


	3. The Rally

“We have arrived”. The driver alerted them as they both exited the car, a small handful of not very well hidden paparazzi were lurking around the corner trying to get the worst image of him to spread all over the internet. He walked with a bit of a pip in his step knowing that these next two hours will be spent only fueling his ego. As he got up to the podium his mood was immediately shot when he saw the crowd it was HALF EMPTY he felt as if he was just punched in the gut, his face twisted into disappointment as he continued the rally “Another disaster” he murmured to himself as he left the stage. How could this happen to him of all people he thought as he walked along the halls. Just as he turned the corner to leave, who did he see waiting for him in front of the doors? Biden. his heart fluttered, he felt a mixture of feelings brew inside him, Biden must have been the one who did this “You- you did this!” Trump said ready to burst, Biden laughed. “I wish I could take credit for this stunt but I can't it would have to go to gen z”. “gen z?” Trump thought out loud, have they been the ones who have been cyberbullying me? he thought “If it's not you then why are you here?!!”, “Well i came to deliver some bad news“ he motioned to a bag that he then threw to trump “Your wife is going to get a divorce with you” Biden laughed. As Trump looked through the bag, he found copies of divorce papers and other documents. “Where did you get this?” Trump asked. “That's besides the point, aren't you broken up inside?, doesn't this hurt you in any way?” Biden smirked. “I always saw it coming, it's not like we loved each other anyways” Biden looked shocked “W-what?” “ mean we barely hid it “ trump shrugged biden stepped back he looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. “NO” he yelled just before running out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit that's a lot of kudos tyy for all the support ily you all. sorry, this chapter took to long to post i had to go to the hospital for a bit but I'm back and ready to post more :) also, i don't know what happened in last chapter but there were two notes at the end just ignore that i think its a glitch and i don't know how to fix it ( I had to reupload this chapter bc of shitty grammar but luckily i have my editor back lol :)  
> )


	4. The Divorce

“That was weird,” Trump thought as he walked back to the limo. As he got in, his wife was ready to drop the news “I want a divorce” his wife said very solemnly. “Good where do I sign” just as the words left his mouth, his wife gave him the papers to sign. Shortly after they arrived at the white house “oh and the court date is in a week” Melania said whilst leaving the car. “Wait, if me and Melania are divorced, that means I'm single, and if Biden is single too” ‘NO”. He thought he was doing so well not thinking about Biden all day. Why is it so hard not to think about you? You know I know what will get my mind off Biden with golf. The fresh air of the golf field filled his nose as he walked out on the freshly rain grass, he probably had things to do like politicizing BLM  
But golf was more important. As he drove his golf cart his mind started to wonder what if me and Biden got married but just before he could imagine it he crashed into a tree. It was a mess the golf car didn't survive that stupid penis wrinkle, Biden, making me crash my golf cart. Trump was fuming as he realized he was far out in the middle of nowhere without anything to get him back. He had no survival skills, I'm rich he thought “bad things shouldn't happen to rich people”. He yelled just before kicking the golf cart OUch he yelled. You know what i'm going to find my way back, he proceeded to wander around for the next couple of hours until he stumbled upon a campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say for this chapter :)


	5. chapter 5: the camping trip

As Trump came across the camp, he saw people huddled at the fire, but his heart soon dropped. He discovered among these people that BIDEN was there! He couldn't be true no matter what he did, he couldn't escape him. It was almost as if his fate was to run into him at the oddest of times. But at the moment, he was desperate. “Funny meeting you here,” Biden said as he roasted a marshmallow on the fire. He looked annoyed, “you know it’s rude to interrupt someone while they're spending time with their family” he hissed. “You know what, I didn't expect to come here today but I'm desperate” Trump huffed. “I really wish I wasn’t in this situation right now, but I have no choice!” he said defeatedly. “I need your help, i don't have the skills and tools necessary to survive here, and i'm lost! So please, let me stay with you” he begged. Biden looked at Trump up and down and then gave a disgusted look. Biden knew he couldn’t just leave him here. He then reluctantly sighed. “Fine, but only because we're leaving tomorrow morning”. “lucky bastard “ he muttered. “You know what, it's getting late, we need to go to bed,” he said with a rude tone. “So take a shower you musty crusty bitch”. He aggressively threw Trump a towel. Trump was hurt by those words, why would he say such a thing? He hated him so much, he didn’t know what to say. He just ran to the shower as tears gathered around his eyes. Why was Biden so mean, and why did he care so much? All these thoughts rushed in his mind like a river during a storm. He then took a shower, thinking about what Biden said. When he finished, everyone had gone to bed except Biden. “You’re finally back, so bad news there’s only one bed left, so we have to share”. “WHAT '' Trump yelled, “I know,” he said in a calming tone, “I'm not too pleased about it either”. Biden sighed, “But, all the kids are asleep so we have no other choice”. Trump blushed a little, “a whole night with Biden!”' he thought as he climbed into the inflatable bed. His blushing only worsened, and as the night progressed. He felt Biden put his arm around him. He wanted to move, but it was just so comfortable. He felt Biden’s warmth swindle around him, it was like a dream come true! Never in his life has he felt safer than now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall im not dead i just been busy i promise to upload more or a lest do a mass upload to the end of the series so be prepared for that anyway sorry if the grammar is worse the usual i couldn't get our usual editor here today


	6. Royalty au special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY WAIT DONT SCROLL yall i know this is a bit different and i haven't been uploading a lot but today were haveing a mass upload so expect a lot of chapters to be uploaded also also if you want to full effect of this chapter lesson to this video in a different tab- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1ic7bV9dtA - also also also bc this is a mass upload the gramer is going to be worse then usual bc I couldn't get anyone to edit this

As He wondered the full ballroom in his mask and suit trying to keep his presence a secret .he needed to get out of there because one slip of the tongue and the ballroom filled with his enemies would have him dead for sure. He found a small table that clang to the wall he caught his breath. He saw a dark blue fuger approach him. It took him a moment to realize that behind the mask was none other than Biden. “Want to dance” he offered as he reached his hand out. No trump huffed “why would i want to dance with you”. “Wrong answer” “you know i know its you under there old trumpy boy you know what else i know i know that this room is filled with your enemies” “so if you don't want to end up as pulverized meat tonight you should really dance with me”. Trump's eyes widened “so ill ask you again do you want to dance with me”. “Fine” trump rolled his eyes “but remember i wasn't doing this willingly”. “Good boy” biden smirked as he pulled trump to him holding his waist. He began dancing him to the big crowd it was truly magical for a moment he forgot he was his enemy as he swayed him thru the crowd. Was Biden always this handsome Trump thought as he stared in to his piercing blue eyes. He began sinking in to his arms getting lost in his eyes and it seemed that everyone else disappeared it was just them the music and the motion of the dancing. He could stay there forever he was over the moon even more so when Biden took him by the waist and lifted im up he feel so light but as soon he broke away to get a drink. He grabbed one off the table but as soon as he drank it he began to feel funny the room started spinning in a slip of a hand his mask fell off he was recognized immediately. what soon followed was a high staked dash for the nearest door with 20 of so people following him witch soon lead to a balcony he seemed cornered but with one salut he let his body fall of the league and into some soft underbrush witch shield him from sight he was safe but his mind still lingered on the man who stole his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh this is a joke (kinda) this is a collab with marysrat on Wattpad she edits this so the gramer isn't shit so she has this posted on wapad so ill put a link next chapter tyy for reading have a great day


End file.
